Lost Girl Wiki:Community Procedures
The is not only a wiki enhanced by contributions from fans of the television show, it also serves as an encyclopedia of Lost Girl. The information contained in it should be accurate and supported by what is actually seen and heard in its episodes. The is intended to remain relevant to the series long after its final season. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit Content. New to wikis? * If you need help editing, you could start with ' '. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to first read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * Visit Community Guidelines for Wikia do's and don'ts. Using material from another website The copy/paste and import of information from another website to create or add to a wiki page should include a reference specifying the source. Wikia has rules regarding the use of copyrighted material which users of all wikis must abide by. For information, visit: ' ', ' ', and ' '. The strongly discourages the verbatim reproduction of intellectual property. Things you can do for the * If you want to help but are not sure where to start, try improving the various existing articles marked as stub pages by adding missing or additional information. (Notice: mythology and folklore information should be brief.) * Check the list of ' ' for linked subjects in the wiki that need a page created for them. Create a new article (i.e. page) for a subject on the list. * Upload and add some images to the wiki's collection of Lost Girl image files. Visit Image File first to learn how to upload and include an image file in the wiki's collection. Then visit ' ' to upload them. (Notice: Images from other TV shows and/or feature films are not acceptable for use in a wiki article.) ::* When you add images to a page their placement follows a RIGHT > LEFT > RIGHT > LEFT, and so forth, layout. The first image on a page (Infobox templates do it automatically) is positioned at the top/Right of the page – the next image is located on the Left, and so on. * ' ' and mark pages that need additional information as article stubs. ' ' Do's and Don'ts * Most important principle for all users:'' stay neutral.'' If you have a favoritism regarding an actor, character, aspect of the storyline, etc., please keep all bias at bay when you create a page or edit an existing page about the subject. * The has a structure and method for growth and continuity – follow the format and style of the wiki. * Review existing articles to familiarize yourself with the format and organization of pages, and how to correctly add and edit information. * Read and follow the guidelines in New Pages for creating pages about Actors, Characters, and Episodes. * Names and subjects that appear in BLUE in an article indicate linked pages. When you make edits to a page you must check that your edits have not created a broken link to those pages. Check the results of your edits in Preview before you Publish/Save a page. * Names and subjects that appear in RED are (1) ' ' that need to be created for the wiki, or (2) a broken file link created after an edit. Do not un-link a name or subject that appears in RED within an article. When you edit a page you must check that your edit has not resulted in a broken link to another page. Check the results of your edits in Preview before you Publish/Save them. * If you find that a user before you has not followed the format and style of the , you can edit the article to have it conform with the layout of the wiki. * Pages about Actors, Characters, and Episodes should include a Template for the subject. The templates are found in Lost Girl Wiki templates. * Do not alter the structure of Infobox Templates. Do not delete any content from existing infoboxes without providing a justification in the Edit Summary. * Do not tailor a template to create one for a new purpose without first communicating with the Admin. * Do not remove an image from an existing article without providing an explanation in the Edit Summary of why you thought it needed to be removed. * Do not change the title of an article without first consulting with the Admin. When the title of an existing article is changed, it affects every page in the wiki where the former title appears. Redirects have proven to be problematic and they are avoided. * Do not delete the following categories from a page: administration, Content, and Production, Seasons. These are categories added by the Admin. (Users who delete these categories from an existing article will be considered malicious editors.) * If you find that the URL of a linked reference in an article has expired and the reference is no longer accessible, you add the following tag after the link: ::(EXPIRED) ::Do not delete the link from the page. * Information about another television series, a film, play, video, game, comic book, novel, or magazine is not relevant to the purpose of the and the subjects seen in Lost Girl episodes. It cannot be included in the narratives about Episodes, Characters, Species, Artifacts, Events, Places, Titles, etc. * The unwarranted deletion of information from an existing article is not an acceptable edit. Enhancing a narrative with additional information, or editing for better sentence structure, is the correct way to edit a page. If, however, text needs to be deleted because it is repetitious, incorrect, or bogus information, the deletion of said text must be explained in the Edit Summary area by the user making the deletion – otherwise, it will be reversed with a rollback by the Admin and said user risks being considered a''' malicious editor'. Malicious edits and vandalism * Any registered or anonymous user who creates malicious edits or vandalizes a page will have their IP address blocked and prevented from having further access to the ' . (Any proxy IP address associated with malicious edits and vandalism will also be blocked.) * Malicious edits and vandalism include but are not limited to hate speech, profanity, pornography, sexually graphic text, nonsense, and spam. * Any user, registered or anonymous, who deletes an '''Infobox Template from a page or the contents of an Infobox will be considered a vandal. * Any user who persists in making edits or create new pages that contradict the guidelines, format, and style of the wiki will be considered a malicious editor. Some interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit ' ' page. * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '. Want to discuss anything about the ? * If you want to say anything specific about an article (i.e. page) or start a discussion about it, use the ' ' for that particular article. * For more general discussions you can check the "Recent blog posts" in Community, or a Forum discussion (if the forums have been set up). Community Portal The Community Portal is where the community comes together to discuss projects (in the Talk page) for the wiki and suggestions for how to help it. * To see the most recent discussions, go to the "Community" tab above. * To see messages for all Users of this wiki go to: Community-corner. * For general information about the visit: About page. Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Community Community Portal